The Footballers Heart
by Seeker of Paradise
Summary: Zeke Mayori the new attacking defender for the Snow Kids is adjusting to his new role but faces challenges people to accept him, a hot girl on another team and his 6 younger brothers and sisters and finnaly his desireto hold the cup. my own character
1. Chapter 1

**The Choice **

It has been three years Aarch had asked Zeke Mayori to play for the Snow Kids as a Defender

I remember when he first made his appearance in front of all of us he made an impression.

**Flashback**: Ladies and Gentlemen I'd like to introduce our new defender Zeke. The boy

Walked into the room, he had black hair down on his shoulders was fairly fit and had a

Glare in his eyes. He spoke "hi I'm your new defender" Djok was the first to speak out

"But coach we already have Mei and Thran why do we need a new defender?" Aarch replied

"Well Djok I'll answer your question with a video". The following video contained footage of

Mei and Thran falling to the floor and being beaten by the stronger players like Luur and

Sinned. After awhile Tia spoke "we get it coach" he turned off the video "so you see we need

A defender who can take a hit and get backup" Djok spoke "prove it" Zeke frowned "how?"

Djok grinned Ahito is the strongest of us and he can push 50KG on the Weight lift what can

You do?" Micro Ice countered "C'mon Djok that isn't fair" but Zeke was already walking

Towards the weights he laid down and ushered to Yuki "will you spot me?" she went over

And asked "what weight level do you want?" "He grinned "put me on 40KG" she pressed a

Button and put it on 40KG and Zeke began lifting the weights "more" Yuki put it up to 45KG

But Zeke didn't stop "more weight" Yuki put it on 50KG the same level as Ahito but then he

Continued again "more weight" Yuki put it on 60KG. Sweat was coming down him now

Dame Sinbai was in shock this boy was in perfect condition the whole room was silent.

Yuki began to lower the weight's but Zeke spoke "**More!!"** Yuki gasped but complied

Putting it on 70KG. They all watched in amazement and Tia secretly admired his Muscles and

6 Pack and then blushed at the thought. Zeke started to strain and then chucked the weights

Down and laughed "proof enough for you" the room was silent until Rocket spoke "hey lets

Relax where here to train and have fun "fun?" Zeke asked "I come from the poorer sector of

Genesis Stadium but was born in Akillian and I've come to learn that winning is everything

Anything else is shame only one can stand at the top the others fall and I have no intention off

Losing" Zeke then left the room Ahito broke the silence by waking up with a start "what I

Miss?" and then fell back to sleep.

**The next day**

"Alright let's get training" said Clamp the whole team walked in the dome. Aarch spoke on

The speaker "alright there is ten of us now so lets have a five on five match. Djok,

Rocket, Ahito Mei and Mark vs. Yuki, Tia, Micro Ice, Thran and Zeke. They all took there

Positions on the field. Djok and Micro Ice both went for the ball but Djok being taller

Managed to pass the ball to Rocket who ran up with the ball. Tia approached Rocket but

Remembered when they had kissed under the tree's and let Rocket run past her. Rocket

Knew what had happened but could not let personal feelings get in the way. But while he

Was thinking he was intercepted by Zeke with a slide tackle taking the ball and passing it to

Micro Ice. Zeke then went up to Tia "what the hell just because he's your Boyfriend doesn't

Mean that you let him pass Get in the game" Zeke walked off leaving Tia scared his voice in

Her ears **WHAT THE HELL?!!! JUST BECAUSE HE'S YOU BOYFRIEND!!!!!**

**GET IN THE GAME!!!!**. Mark was beaten by Micro Ice but then lost the ball to Mei who

Passed it to Djok, Tia seemed to have snapped out of it and intercepted Djok running with the

Ball. Activating the Breath she jumped into the air and smashed the ball straight at Ahito.

However Ahito countered by also activating the Breath and deflected the ball to Mei who

Dodged Micro Ice and passed the ball to Mark who in turn passed the ball to Djok. Djok

Activated the Breath, quickly dodging Thran leaving Zeke and Yuki left. Grinning he shouted

"Take this!" and he took the shot empowered with the Breath straight at the goal. He had

Beaten Yuki and it was a goal until Zeke out of nowhere deflected the ball then controlling

The ball he shouted "you call that a kick try this" and with blinding strength smashed the ball

To Micro Ice. Djok could not believe it such strength without the Breath he could not even

Begin to imagine what a shot like that could do with the breath. Micro Ice was going for the

Shot but as he kicked the ball it disappeared the game was over. Aarch spoke on the speaker

"Nice job everyone hit the showers" they all started to leave the room but Zeke approached

Tia "listen I'm sorry" Tia was caught off guard "huh?!" Zeke replied "I shouldn't have gotten

Angry we are teammates we need to work together so I'm sorry" he raised his hand in a shake

Tia accepted this and they shook "yeah me too" and then Tia saw for the first time Zeke smile

"Well gotta go catch ya later" and Zeke left.

Zeke was on his way back to his apartment he'd bought with his salary but he knew he

Wouldn't get a quiet return. He was on his way back when he bumped into this girl causing

Her to drop her belongings "aaah shit I'm sorry" "oh no please it was my fault" after they put

The stuff back into her bag they looked at each other and Zeke realized that this girl was

Beautiful. Trying to find the words he spoke "err sorry my bad" the girl smiled "oh it was no

Problem well see you around" she waved good bye and left leaving him stunned "ye…yeah

See ya …. Around" the silence was broken as a 6 year old boy jumped on his back "aaaaaah"

The boy started to laugh "watcha doing big bro? Were you checking out that girl?" a grin

Came across his face "you were weren't you ha ha ha ha ha" "aah shut up Sam" Sam climbed

On his shoulders "let's go" Zeke laughed "yeah" Zeke walked for ten minutes with Sam on

His shoulder's and they entered the garden area. The Garden area was usually uninhabited

Because it always poured with artificial rain for the flowers when Sam asked why he bought

An apartment here he had replied simply "I like the rain" they got soaking wet but Zeke

Smiled the whole time. When they got home two boys and three girls all the same age jumped

On him "BIG BROTHER!!!" "Ow ow get…of...me" they all got off "did ya bring us

Anything?" "Check the bag" they dived into it and squealed in joy "Candy!!!!!!!!"

"Ok eat and watch TV I need to leave early tomorrow so I'm going to sleep"

They all left him be and watched a replay of the Snow Kids vs. Shadows final match.

Zeke's bed was outside he just lay there and listened to the rain before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Breath Discovered**

It had been a week since Zeke had joined the team but in order to test Zeke's power Aarch

Had decided to schedule a match against the Rykers in order to test that everyone was ready.

However everyone was more interested with the three teams that had decided to play in the

Cup. Three planets had been in a war but abiding by the Flux society's laws had decided to

Settle the war in the cup, the winner of the cup got leadership of the planets until the next cup.

Callie Mystic was giving a speech showing the three teams, they all tuned in to watch it.

From the first planet Allrisia the team The Demons and their Flux The Wrath, from Kalaka

The Sirens and their Flux the Call and finally from Okaiza the team The Guardians and their

Flux The Haze. They showed all teams and a small preview of them during training. However

The person that caught everyone's attention was the captain of the Sirens Melissa Kale who

Was most likely the most beautiful girl anyone had ever seen. She had beautiful black hair

And she had emerald green eyes lastly her body was comparable to that of a goddess. Micro

Ice fell out of his chair and awe when he saw the picture much to the disdain of Yuki even

Rocket and Djok looked in awe and were then hit by Tia and Mei in the arm. Zeke who was

Either sleeping or training gasped as he saw her "whaaa tha…that girl I've met her before" at

This he was bombarded with questions at this statement "who is she, what's she like? Is she

Single," he simply stated he didn't have a clue and went back to sleep, much to the irritation

Of his team but they relented Tia just said "honestly sometimes he sleeps more than Ahito".

They eventually reached the Rykers home planet and got dressed into their kit, Aarch came in

To announce the positions, "ok in goal I want Yuki the two defenders are to be Zeke and

Thran" at this there was a small outburst from Mei and Djok they simultaneously said

"Whaaaat?" at a single scold from Aarch they were silent "I organized this friendly so I

Could try out Zeke give him a chance" they remained silent but did not argue. Aarch

Continued "now as I was saying I want Mark and Rocket in mid and Micro Ice and Djok in

Attack" they all nodded at this and Rocket stole a quick glance at Tia who smiled.

The Snow Kids vs the Rykers with another new player this promised to be an interesting

Match. The teams took their positions on the pitch they had played the Rykers repeatedly but

That didn't make the matches any easier this would be a difficult match.

The Rykers Preformed their regular routine to intimidate the opponents and the match began.

Djok and Micro Ice portrayed marvelous teamwork passing the ball to each other but was

Intercepted by a player using the metal scream. She ran up with the ball and passed it over to

Another Ryker but was then tackled by Thran. Using the Breath he passed the ball to mark

Who passed the breath on to Micro Ice. Micro Ice took the shot on the bottom left corner

But was intercepted by the Iron defense that is their goalkeeper Kernor. She preformed her

Signature ball spinning trick and then smashed it to another Ryker. Performing a brilliant 1-2

Around Thran all they had left was Zeke and Yuki. Zeke held his ground the Ryker tried to

Get around him only to fail, so she blasted him with the metal scream amazingly he was still

Standing and slide tackled her and then passed the ball to Rocket. Aarch was amazed and

Asked Dame Sinbai about his condition "its amazing Aarch, his physical strength is almost

Unbelievable" he nodded at this and watched half time until the half time ring. Aarch

Assembled everyone for a pep talk "ok good we are playing well but I want to get some goals

In here use the midfield more talking amongst yourselves" they all agreed with this, Rocket

Spoke up "ok lets get a goal in we can win this" they retuned to the pitch. Mark spoke up

"C'mon Micro Ice gimme a pass small fry" they all laughed except Micro Ice and Zeke, Zeke

Sighed "why do you do that? After all Mico Ice is better than you" these words really hit

Mark, Rocket angrily replied "hey were all equal" Zeke scoffed this off "yeah whatever"

Aarch joined in "that's enough, same lineup except Mei I want you in for Thran" they didn't

Argue with this and they went back on the pitch. Nork gave the commentary and commented

On the fact that both teams had yet to score. Play continued and Djok got the ball and passed

To Rocket, using the Breath he passed to Micro Ice who went for a shot but was blocked

Again by Kernor. Aarch talked in the microphone "not bad keep it up Micro Ice pass more"

"All you have to do is ask", play continued and the Rykers charged up the pitch and was

Blocked by Mei and Zeke. The Ryker scoffed and blasted them with the Metal Scream.

Only Yuki was left and she took a shot which Yuki was unable to save the score was 1:0.

Zeke smashed his fist into the floor fuck!" Mei went up to him "hey we still have 30 minutes

We can win" but he just angrily went past her. The match continued and the Ryker got the

Ball and once again charged up the pitch, Mei watched Zeke who was being surrounded by a

Mystical blue aura she heard him speak "there is no way in hell **I'M NOT GONNA **

**LOSE THIS MATCH!!!!**" Zeke charged at the Ryker and blasted her with

Just the Breath similar to the Metal Scream taking the ball he ran straight up the pitch.

Aarch was in shock he couldn't believe Zeke had found the Breath so quickly he thought

To himself "man this kid wasn't kidding he hates to lose". Zeke ran up to midway of the field

And found himself surrounded by incoming Rykers all except Kernor were charging at him.

He gathered up all the breath he could find within him and released it in an enormous

Shockwave sending all Rykers flying. Zeke passed it to Djok and then passed out. Djok ran up

And blasted the ball straight at Kernor who was smashed straight into the net with the ball.

The score was 1:1. Mei and Mark ran up to Zeke to check on him, he was laughing "ha ha ha

What's the score?" they laughed and helped him up "it's a tie now lets change that". For the

Rest of the match the Snow Kids displayed magnificent teamwork and Rocket and Micro Ice

Scored two extra goals to end the match. However Aarch was feeling a little nervous and

Clamp noticed this "what's wrong Aarch" "it's Zeke I can see in him that he has a thirst for

Power he might be tempted to switch for a stronger Flux" they both realized this was

Discussion for another day and left it alone. Aarch got the whole team together "good game

Everyone now I have been told that there is a party a week from now to show table for the

Next round of the Galactic Cup" this was met with a good vibe from everyone. Aarch smirked

"Oh and by the way you're required to bring a date" the group had mixed feelings about this.

Zeke was getting used to the feel of the Breath it was strange but he liked it, and then he

Remembered the party and thought who the hell would go out with him?


End file.
